vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
月向うまでのトラベル (Tsuki Mukou Made no Travel)
Lyrics Original= |-|Rin and Len's version= {| style="width:100%" |''Japanese'' |''Romaji'' |''English'' |- style="color:#E5C100" |案外　キミの色々なこと |Angai kimi no irorio na koto |I might now know a surprising amount |- style="color:#E5C100" |知らないでいるのかもね |Shiranaide iru no kamo ne |of things about you. |- style="color:#E5C100" |そうだ　今度　行きたいとこまで |Sou da kondo ikitai toko made |I know! This time, why don't you take me |- style="color:#E5C100" |連れて行ってくれませんか |Tsurete itte kuremasen ka |to the places you want to go? |- style="color:#E5C100" | |- style="color:orange" | colspan="3"| I want to go to various places with you. |- style="color:orange" | colspan="3"| Let's go to space travel together someday. yeah. yeah. |- style="color:orange" | colspan="3"| That beyond the clouds, beyond the sky, to the universe on the other side of the moon. |- style="color:orange" | colspan="3"| A voyage to the moon in a spaceship is no longer a dream. |- | |- style="color:#E5C100" |泣き虫だったことも |Nakimushidatta koto mo |I know that you're a crybaby, |- style="color:#E5C100" |すぐ笑っちゃうことも |Sugu waratchau koto mo |and that you laugh right away. |- style="color:#E5C100" |それはそれで分かってる |Sore wa sore de wakatteru |I know simple things. |- | |- style="color:#E5C100" |わりとうまくハマってる |Wari to umaku hamatteru |When you get caught in the moment, |- style="color:#E5C100" |クセの強い髪型も |Kuse no tsuyoi kamigata mo |and your messy and resistant hairstyle. |- style="color:#E5C100" |今では見慣れたものです |Ima de wa minareta mono desu |Now I'm used to seeing it. |- | |- style="color:#E5C100" |好きなもの　嫌いなもの |Suki na mono kirai na mono |The things you like, the things you hate, |- style="color:orange" |得意なこと　苦手なこと |Tokui na koto nigate na koto |the things you're good at, the things you're bad at. |- style="color:#E5C100" |ふたりとも少しずつ　違うけど |Futari tomo sukoshi zutsu chigau kedo |They may be a little bit different betwen us. |- style="color:#E5C100" |こういうのも　そういうのも |Kou iu no mo sou iu no mo |"Things like this, things like that, |- style="color:orange" |ああいうのも　どういうの（？）も |Aa iu no mo dou iu no (?) mo |in that sory of way, in what sort of way?" |- style="color:#E5C100" |話してよ　そう話してよ |Hanashite yo sou hanashite yo |Tell me. Yes, talk to me. |- | |- style="color:#E5C100" |案外　キミの色々なこと |Angai kimi no iroiro na koto |I might now know a surprising amount |- style="color:#E5C100" |知らないでいるのかもね |Shiranaide iru no kamo ne |of thingd about you. |- style="color:#E5C100" |そうだ　今度　行きたいとこまで |Sou da kondo ikitai toko made |I know! This time, why don't you take me |- style="color:#E5C100" |連れて行ってくれませんか |Tsurete itte kuremasen ka |to the places you want to go? |- | |- style="color:#E5C100" |駅までの短いルートじゃ |Eki made no mijikai ruuto ja |If we take the short route to the station, |- style="color:#E5C100" |全然話せないね |Zenzen hanasenai ne |we won't be able to talk at all. |- style="color:#E5C100" |そうだ　いつか　月の向こうまで |Sou da itsuka tsuki no mukou made |I know! One day, why don't you take me |- style="color:#E5C100" |連れて行ってくれませんか |Tsurete itte kuremasen ka |on a travel beyond the moon? |- | |- style="color:orange" | colspan="3"| I want to go to various places with you. |- style="color:orange" | colspan="3"| Let's go to space travel together someday. yeah. yeah. |- style="color:orange" | colspan="3"| That beyond the clouds, beyond the sky, to the universe on the other side of the moon. |- style="color:orange" | colspan="3"| A voyage to the moon in a spaceship is no longer a dream. |- | |- style="color:#E5C100" |好きなひと　苦手なひと |Suki na hito nigate na hito |The person you like, the person you dislike, |- style="color:#orange" |昔のこと　将来のこと |Mukashi no koto shourai no koto |your past, your future. |- style="color:#E5C100" |言いにくいことだって　少しはあるけれど |Ii nikui koto datte sukoshi wa aru kedo |I have a few things that are hard to say. |- style="color:#E5C100" |こういうのも　そういうのも |Kou iu no mo sou iu no mo |"Things like this, things like that, |- style="color:#E5C100" |ああいうのも　どういうの（？）も |Aa iu no mo dou iu no (?) mo |in that sort of way, in what sort of way?" |- style="color:#E5C100" |聞かせてよ　ねぇ聞かせてよ |Kika sete yo nee kikasete yo |Listen to me. Hey, listen to me. |- | |- style="color:#E5C100" |案外　キミの色々なこと |Angai kimi no iroiro na koto |I might now know a surprising amount |- style="color:#E5C100" |知らないでいるのかもね |Shiranaide iru no kamo ne |of things about you. |- style="color:#E5C100" |そうだ　今度　行きたいとこまで |Sou da kondo ikitai toko made |I know! This time, why don't you take me |- style="color:#E5C100" |連れて行ってくれませんか |Tsurete itte kuremasen ka |to the places you want to go? |- | |- style="color:#E5C100" |もっと　キミと色々なとこ |Motto kimi to iroiro na toko |It would be nice to |- style="color:#E5C100" |見に行ってみたいよね |Mi ni itte mitai yo ne |visit more places with you. |- style="color:#E5C100" |そうだ　今度　月の向こうまで |Sou da kondo tsuki no mukou made |I know! One day, why don't you take me |- style="color:#E5C100" |連れて行ってくれませんか |Tsureteitte kuremasen ka |on a travel beyond the moon |- | English translation by 2bricacity External Links *piapro - Off vocal *初音ミク Wiki *VocaDB *piapro - Lyrics *Vocaloid Wiki - Image and Lyrics Source Category:Duet original songs Category:SONiKA original songs Category:GUMI original songs Category:Kagamine Rin original songs Category:Kagamine Len original songs Category:VilP songs list Category:Vocaloid original songs Category:Japanese original songs Category:Intervention Required Category:Pages in need of English translation